Mis Tres Esposas y Yo
by TsukihimeBlack
Summary: Sasuke es obligado a casarse con varias mujeres para poder revivir a su clan, no sabe como salir de ese lío sin lastimar a su lindo Kitsune, ¿podrá tener una vida tranquila? o ¿todo sera un verdadero desastre?. SasuxNaru; SasuxHina y SasuxOC. Soy pésima, lo se; es mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: TsukihimeBlack

Título: Mis Tres Esposas y Yo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

"hablando"

_"pensando"_

**"bijuu"**

Por fa!, no sean tan rudos, soy novata en esto.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**Mis Tres Esposas y Yo.**

Mi vida no ha sido fácil, siempre he tenido el peso de mi apellido desde el día en que nací por ser un Uchiha, el famoso clan de los guerreros.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria mi padre nunca me dedicó palabras de orgullo, ya que todas eran para mi hermano mayor Itachi. Cada vez que me decía unas palabras era para recordarme lo inferior que era comparado al prodigio Itachi Uchiha.

Mi madre quien era la mujer mas hermosa, siempre me decía que cuando su padre y ella estaban solos, le decía lo orgulloso que se sentía de él. Su sueño siempre fue que su padre aunque sea una vez "estoy orgullosos de que seas mi hijo".

Cuando cumpli 7 años de edad, sali a escondidas del complejo Uchiha, no tenia con quien jugar; todos eran mayores que él o muy pequeños. Sonrio por su proeza y fue caminando por la aldea; ese día jamás se imaginó que conocería al amor de su vida y a sus mejores amigas.

En el parque pudo ver a innumerables niños de su edad, pero ninguno le llamo la atencion como para querer jugar, hasta que lo vio, un hermoso ángel rubio de ojos azules quien jugaba solo, sin dudarlo me acerque a el.

"Hola" el me miro con unos hermosos ojos azules.

"Hola" me respondio un poco timido.

"¿quieres jugar conmigo?" al rubio se le iluminaron los ojitos.

"si"

Los dos niños jugaban y reían sin percatarse de la mirada de asombro de los adultos al ver a un Uchiha con el niño Zorro.

Al parque llegó una pequeña de 7 años de nombre Eiki quien tenía el cabello negro brillante y ojos marrones caramelos con un mechón de cabello blanco, rojo y amarillo. La niña se le había escapado a su tía y había ido al parque donde vio a muchos niños jugar, se acercó a una niña de cabello azulado y ojos perlas.

" Hola, ¿puedo jugar contigo?"

"sí" respondió tímidamente.

Jugaron al mismo tiempo que el otro par; por casualidad del destino y porque Kami quiso se cruzaron los cuatro.

Sasuke estaba feliz de poder jugar con sus nuevos amigos, pero el dia comenzo a terminar.

"¿mañana a la misma hora?" pregunto el Uchiha.

"sí" respondieron los demás.

"hay que nombrarnos, ¿que dicen?"comentó Eiki.

"sí" dijo un animado rubio con tres marquitas en cada mejilla.

"creo que yo sería Taka" habló el pequeño Uchiha.

"Kitsune" el pequeño rubio

"Luna" la ojiperla

"Sol" la pelinegra

Los cuatro llegaron riendo y jugando; Luna había mandado a hacer cuatro cadenas de oro con el dije de su "nombre". El de Uchiha era un águila y en cada ojo una piedra negra; el del rubio era un zorro y en cada ojo una piedra azul; para la pelinegra un sol y en cada rayo una piedra color ámbar y el de la ojiperla una luna menguante que en cada punta tiene piedras de color de sus ojos.

Ese día el Hokage le había dicho a Naruto que se iría de la aldea con su estudiante y que ella le entrenaría junto a otro estudiante y maestro. Su maestra sería una mujer rubia con dos coletas baja y ojos marrones, su nombre, Tsunade Senju. Además de que le dieron una noticia que le sorprendió y lloro.

En el barrio Uchiha, las cosas estaba que arde ya que Fugaku, padre de Sasuke, lo pillo sin que el pequeño Uchiha se diera cuenta cuando se fugaba del barrio y fue junto a Itachi a averiguar lo que hacía desde hace 1 mes. Lo mismo sucedía en el complejo Hyuga, y Tsunade cuando vio salir a Eiki.

Todos llegaron al parque donde vieron a cuatro niños jugar.

"chicos tengo que decirles algo" hablo Kitsune.

"¿qué sucede?"pregunto Luna

"mañana me voy de la aldea" eso devastó el pequeño corazón de Taka

"¿por qué?" inquiro el Uchiha

"jiji me mandó a un viaje de entrenamiento y volvere en 5 años para ser ninja"

" yo tambien me voy y volveré en 5 años" dijo Sol con tristeza. Sasuke tomo la mano de Kitsune.

" hagamos una promesa" dijo Luna sorprendiendo a todos. " en 5 años cuando nos encontremos, seremos fuertes shinobis" Sol sonrió.

"si" Sasuke miro a Kitsune.

"¿Kitsune podemos hablar a solas?" el rubio asintió

"aunque estemos lejos sigues siendo mi novio, pero ahora somos prometidos; cuando vuelvas nos casaremos" Kitsune sonrió con un bonito sonrojo y besó la mejilla de Taka

" es una promesa"

" no, es un juramento"

De la nada aparecieron Hiashi Hyuuga con Ko el guardaespalda de Hinata; Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha; Tsunade senju, Shizune Kato, Anbu Inu y el Hokage.

Los cuatro niños se sorprendieron; Inu tomó del hombro al rubio; Tsunade a la pelinegra, Itachi a Taka y Ko a Luna. Y todos desaparecieron sin dejar que los niños se despidieran.

Sasuke fue castigado al igual que Hinata; y Naruto se despedía del Hokage e Inu en la puerta de la Aldea. Eiki, su madre y Tía llegaron a la entrada lo que la sorprendió al ver a Kitsune .

"Kitsune!" el rubio la miro

"Sol!" los dos niños se abrazaron.

"veo que ya se conocen. Eiki, Naruto es un doncel y se unirá a nuestro viaje" informó Tsunade y todos partieron.

" creo que debemos presentarnos como es debido" opino Eiki.

" mi nombre es Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 7 años, soy doncel e hijo del cuarto Hokage".

" soy Seju Eiki, tengo 7 años y mi madre es la Sannin de la Babosas Senju Tsunade" ambos rieron, por lo menos se tendría ellos dos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

Espero que fuera de su agrado; como dije es mi primera historia, y disculpen por los errores que posiblemente pueda tener. (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: TsukihimeBlack

Título: Mis Tres Esposas y Yo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

"hablando"

_"pensando"_

"**bijuu**"

*_recuerdo_*

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

_**"soy Senju Eiki, tengo 7 años y mi madre es la Sannin de la Babosas Tsunade Senju" ambos rieron, por lo menos se tendrían ellos dos.**_

.

.

.

Y sin ningún remordimiento pasaron cinco largos años, donde las dos niñas del cuarteto crecieron y aumentaron su belleza, el único varón realizó sus genes Uchihas y el doncel aumentó su hermoso brillo dejando deslumbrado a cualquiera que viese tan grande belleza.

Dos jóvenes de 12 años caminaban apresurados y detrás de ellos un hombre de larga cabellera blanca.

"ero-to-chan, ya casi llegamos, apúrese!"Llamó el primer encapuchado, su voz denotaba que era una chica.

"Eiki tiene razón ero-sennin!" Su voz sin duda era el canto de los ángeles; el hombre resopló pero siguieron avanzando hasta la enorme entrada que aparecía al frente.

.

.

.

En la mansión Hyuga, la hermosa heredera de cabellos largos azulados y ojos perla despertaba, se encaminaba a bañarse pasando por el espejo atrayendo su atención un destello dorado; se acercó viendo su collar de oro con el dije de una luna menguante. Sonrió con más energía.

_"han pasado cinco años"_ suspiro

" Hinata-sama, el desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos"

" Gracias Ko, puedes retirarte"

.

.

En un departamento, un solitario adolescente se levantaba empapado de sudor, atormentado por las pesadillas; fue al baño dejándose mojar por el agua fría. Hace cuatro años que su hermano mayor Itachi aniquiló a todo su clan, dejando únicamente a él vivo, el shock y el trauma fue enorme causando consecuencias en su personalidad y actitud con gente extraña siendo su único apoyo Hinata Hyuga su mejor amiga y la única que le recuerda el porque debe vivir. Salió del baño viendo en la mesa de noche el collar de oro con el dije de taka.

*_Recuerda Sasuke-kun eres un ave libre, un cazador innato, no busques venganza, la justicia llegara a tu mano por ella misma; además Kitsune vendrá para que cumplas tu promesa_* sonrió al recordar al hermoso doncel rubio.

"¿todavía te acuerdas de mi, Kitsune?" Susurro

.

.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la torre, los dos encapuchados sostenían en sus manos el collar de oro con un dije, uno era un Kitsune y el otro un Sol.

"no hemos olvidado" susurraron al viento quien llevó sus palabras a dos jóvenes que caminaban a la academia ninja.

"no hemos olvidado" fueron como susurros. Ambos jóvenes llevaron su mano al collar y corriendo a la academia. Llegaron muy temprano y es que eran los únicos en el salón, se miraron en silencio sentándose juntos.

"el viento me ha susurrado" comento la Hyuga.

"lo escuche también, ellos están en la aldea por fin después de cinco años" Hinata rio.

"vamos a tener boda" canturreo haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos "Kitsune debe haberse vuelto más hermoso. Debe tener muchos pretendientes" a Sasuke le salió un tic.

"entonces tendré que mostrarles a todos que es mi Kitsune" hablo posesivamente. Hinata rio.

.

.

.

En la torre Hokage, el Sandaime abrazando a sus nietos políticos

"Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune debieron pasarla rudo al tener que espantar a todos sus pretendientes" río el viejito; un aura oscura rodeo a Jiraiya.

"no sabe cuanto sensei, mi hermosa Eiki y Naruto dejaban enamorados por cada aldea que pisaban" Naruto se sonrojo ya que creía que no era por él, aún conservaba su inocencia intacta, ni su primer beso habia dado solo reservado para taka; y mas teniendo a Eiki como guardiana. La Senju Tenía el mismo carácter explosivo que su madre!. Naruto era otra cosa, gentil, amable, noble, bastante caido de la mata, inocente y 100% tierno, eso sí cuando tenía que pelear cambiaba por completo y Eiki sabia solo una cosa, nunca debes hacer enojar a Naruto si no quieres morir.

"Jiji se nos hará tarde ir a la academia" Naru hizo un lindo mohín. Hiruzen sonrió y sacó un pergamino quien lo tomó Eiki.

"no te preocupes abuelito, nadie tocara a mi hermanito, excepto taka" dijo lo ultimo bastante alto. Anbu Taka quien estaba escondido cayó al suelo de la impresión.

"tu no Anbu pervertido!" Gruño la Senju dándole en la cabeza con el pergamino. Naruto Mostró un lindo sonrojo ya que si sabia quien era el taka del que hablaban.

"Taka es un Uchiha y es el prometido de Naru-chan; además el es muy posesivo con lo que es suyo" Naruto bajó el rostro de un color rojo brillante.

"Sol m-me avergüenzas!" Chillo mostrándose lindo

"vamos julieta a buscar a tu romeo!" Bromeo Eiki tomando al rubio y llendose a la academia.

"¿sensei, sabes quien es ese taka?" Pregunto Jiraiya.

"Uchiha Sasuke y Luna es Hyuga Hinata" el Sannin de los Sapos se vio sorprendido genuinamente.

.

.

Dos encapuchados corrían por las calles de Konoha riendo hasta llegar a la famosa academia ninja, entraron y buscaron el dichoso salón.

Iruka abrió la puerta del salón viendo dos encapuchados entregándole un pequeño pergamino con el sello del Sandaime; lo leyó y miró de nueva cuenta a las dos figuras bastante sorprendido.

"Alumnos en el examen de graduación se integrarán dos jóvenes" hizo una pausa

"por favor pasen" pidió entrando los dos y atrayendo todas las miradas.

"preséntense"

El primero quitó la capucha mostrando un hermoso rostro rivalizando con Hinata-hime en belleza; cabello negro y largo con un mechón blanco, rojo y amarillo y ojos de color caramelo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia dejando ver un collar de oro con un sol como dije atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y Hinata.

"Hola, soy Eiki Senju, un placer" todos abrieron los ojos al escucharla y los chicos se sonrojaron por tener semejante belleza al frente y es que era una exquisitez para la vista y más ahora que tenían dos hermosuras, Hinata Hyuga y Eiki Senju.

El segundo individuo se quitó la capucha; todo el salón jadeo e intensos sonrojos aparecieron. Una cascada de cabello rubio oro, como si el sol los hubiera besado, piel acaramelada unos impactantes ojos azul cielo y tres marquitas en cada mejilla y el lindo sonrojo completaba el tan magnífico cuadro.

"Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto" dando una reverencia.

.

.

Sasuke miró a su angel frente a él; el rubio lo miro a él y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa que la devolvió. Ino y Sakura fans #1 del Uchiha vieron ese intercambio de miradas y sonrisas. Eiki miro la direccion que miraba el rubio encontrándose a dos conocidos, sonrió y guiñó el ojo; Hinata sonrió y Sasuke bufo un Senju.

Ahora si, Ino y Sakura podían confirmar que esos cuatro se conocían y muy bien al parecer. Miraron rudamente al rubio pero Eiki seatravesóo regandolas con la mirada.

"_Una guardiana_" pensaron las locas.

Cuando los nuevos se sentaron comenzó el examen; dos horas después de una series de pruebas académicas y física salieron con la banda de shinobi de Konoha. Sasuke y Hinata esperaron en la sombra de un arbol e Ino Yamanaka se acerco al duo.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?" pregunto sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha. Vio la sombra de Sasuke acercarse y su corazón saltó de alegría creyendo que al fin Sasuke accedería a ir con ella, pero este la ignoro olímpicamente como si nunca estuvo allí. Alzó la vista viendo como Hinata daba saltitos abrazaba con efusividad al rubio nuevo y luego a la chica nueva.

"les extrañe tanto!" chillaba alegre

Sasuke por otro lado fue abrazado por Eiki y correspondió; y luego su atención se centró en su angel rubio.

"Taka" susurro con anhelo

"Kitsune" el pelinegro acaricio su mejilla con dulzura, tomó las manos del rubio e hizo que rodeara su cuello. Acercó su rostro al doncel rozando sus labios para luego besarlos con ternura. Mientras Eiki sacaba su cámara del pergamino y tomaba fotos como loca. Ino quedó petrificada al igual que Sakura quien los estaba observando y todas las fans de el Uchiha.

Cuando terminó el beso, Sasuke lo alzó dando vueltas como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y Naruto comenzo a reir.

"Taka!" chillaba feliz dando una hermosa escena.

Eiki y Hinata sonrieron feliz. Ino seguía ensimismada sin decir nada, Hinata la miró con seriedad y Eiki miro a Luna quien se acercó a la rubia y la siguió.

"¿vez, Ino-san?, te dije que Sasuke ya era de alguien. Tu ni nadie podra con un alguien como Kitsune" la rubia le miró.

"es un chico" susurro

"un doncel, Yamanaka-san" corrigio Eiki

"entiendes porque Taka no va a dejar nunca a Kitsune-chan, el es hermoso, poderoso y fértil, una bendición de Kami" corto la pelinegra.

Y como toda aldea el chisme se regó como pólvora, ya todos sabían que el último Uchiha era pareja de un hermoso doncel, el cual tenia la proteccion de las herederas del Clan Hyuga, Senju y el mismísimo Hokage, ademas de Anbu Inu y para finalizar el Sannin de los Sapos Jiraiya y la Sannin de las Babosas Tsunade Senju.

Los donceles eran extremadamente raros, de 1 un millón de varones, 1 nacía doncel. Se dice que Rikudo Sennin fue doncel pero no hay nada que lo afirme. En Konoha los donceles se podía contar con los dedos; uno por ejemplo es Iruka Umino quien es un hermoso doncel que no ha encontrado el amor. El otro, el difunto Obito Uchiha quien era parte del equipo de Kakashi, o Nawaki Senju hermano menor de Tsunade Senju quien también fue un hermoso doncel.

Naruto sin duda era una bendición para Konoha o eso se esperaba, pero fue tratado como un monstruo por su carga; por lo que los primeros años de vida estuvo solo, hasta que conoció a sus mejores amigas y al amor de su vida.

.

.

.

Llego el dia de nombrar los equipos y Sasuke estaba preparado para formar un escándalo si no tenia a Naruto en su equipo.

"Equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Eiki, Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke, su sensei es Hatake Kakashi y un sensei de rotación." Si, la suerte estaba de su lado.

"Equipo 8: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba, su sensei es Yuhi Kurenai"

"Equipo 9 en circulación"

"Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, su sensei Sarutobi Asuma"

Todos los varones comenzaron un berrinche al ver que Sasuke tenía a los tres angeles de Konoha como los habían nombrado sus Fans Boy. Por otro lado las Fans girls del Uchiha estaban furiosas y es que su amado Príncipe estaba con esos tres.

En la entrada del aula aparecieron dos jounnin; uno con barba y fumando y el otro era una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

"Equipo 8 conmigo" llamó la mujer.

"Equipo 10 conmigo" llamó el hombre.

El único equipo que quedaba era el 7 pero este estaba hablando trivialidades por lo que se olvidaron que estaban esperando a su sensei y se fueron dejando una nota.

\- _Querido sensei, nos hemos ido._

_Sea buen ninja, la impuntualidad es mala._

_PD: espero que pueda encontrarnos_.-

Si eso fue lo que leyó Hatake Kakashi quien tuvo un tic. Desapareció en un shunshin y los encontró en un parque, un doncel sentado en un columpio que sonreía contando algo a los otros tres que seguían la conversación. Comenzó a acercarse escuchando atentamente.

"Anbu Inu no pudo alcanzarme y cayó de cara en el pozo de excremento de cerdo, fue tan divertido" todos reian y al Hatake le apareció una vena en la frente pues ya que el era Anbu Inu y recordaba muy bien las travesuras del Uzumaki.

"así que ustedes son el fugitivo equipo 7" hablo cortando la anécdota humillante. Los cuatro genin le miraron, el Uchiha con indiferencia, la Hyuga con una pequeña sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta, la Senju con una ceja alzada mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba y el Uzumaki con un sonrojo de timidez que lo hacía ver adorable.

"_Kawaii, has crecido naru-otouto_" penso Kakashi.

"así que usted es nuestro sensei" Eiki le hablo usando el mismo tono, el jounin resopló con pesadez, esos niños quitando a su pequeño ototo serían en verdad muy difíciles.

"¿por que, no, nos presentamos?, digan su nombre, gusto, disgusto, pasatiempo y sueño." ordeno.

"comience usted sensei" opino la Hyuga.

"mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me gustan muchas cosas, me disgustan pocas, mi pasatiempo no puedo decirlos y mi sueño para el futuro" miro el cielo unos segundo y volvió su vista a los genin

"no lo habia pensado" a los tres genin les salió un tic menos Naruto que sonrió con dulzura

"que empiezen las damas"

" Mi nombre es Eiki Senju, me gusta entrenar, mis amigos y avergonzar a Naru-chan; me disgusta que se metan con Naru-chan, mis pasatiempo es crear jutsus con Naru-chan y mi sueño es tener una familia y ser más poderosa que Hashirama-jii"

"_ambiciosa_" penso Hatake.

" Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, me gusta la jardinería, los rollos de canela y entrenar; me disgusta mi clan, los ancianos etc etc; mis pasatiempo es controlar el agua y aprender nuevos y fascinantes jutsus; mis sueño es sobrepasar al Nidaime Hokage y eliminar el sello del pajaro enjaulado" escupió lo último.

"_una Hyuga interesante_" Kakashi miraba a la chica peliazul.

" Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, mi prometido y mis amigas, Kurama-ojisan, Inu-aniki, Sandaime-jiji, Ero-sennin, Shizune-onesan, y Tsunade-okasan; me disgusta los aprovechados y la injusticia; mi pasatiempo es crear nuevos jutsus y el fuinjutsu; mi sueño es ser Hokage casarme con el amor de mi vida y tener muchos hijos" tanto Sasuke como Naruto tenían un sonrojo.

" Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan muchas cosas y me disgustan otras, mi pasatiempo es secreto y mi sueño es atrapar a Itachi y casarme con Naruto" los dos se miraron de manera especial; por otro lado un aura macabra rodeo a Kakashi que pudo controlar justo a tiempo.

"_ Primero te mato antes que toques a mi otouto Uchiha_" pensó furioso.

"mañana a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento 7, lleven su equipo ninja. Ah! y les sugiero que no coman o podría vomitar" les entregó unas hojas explicando lo basico que tenían que saber como genin y desapareció. Dejó a un clon vigilandolos, no quería que el Uchiha se sobrepasara con su dulce hermanito.

En la noche se coloco su uniforme Anbu y entro en la habitacion del rubio quien le esperaba sentado en la cama.

"aniki" Naruto le abrazó con fuerza.

" has crecido Naru-chan, eres un hermoso doncel" el rubio sonrio alegre.

Duraron un rato hablando y Naruto trato de calmar a su hermano para que no asesinara a Sasuke por su osadía de pedirle matrimonio.

"lo amo aniki" Inu suspiro.

"tengo que conocerlo más. Y cuando tenga un veredicto te diré" Un beso su frente y se fue.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 30 minutos que la prueba habia finalizado y Kakashi estaba complacido con su grupo genin, su trabajo en equipo fue impecable, ahora sabia porque el Sandaime los coloco a los cuatro juntos y aunque le molestara, el Uchiha era digno de llevar su apellido.

Los cinco estaban tendidos en el campo comiendo tranquilamente mientras discutían un buen apodo para ellos.

"no me llamaran con ese nombre tan ridículo!" chillo Hinata horrorizada haciendo reir a todos.

"kakashi-sensei que apodo tiene usted?" pregunto Naruto.

"el ninja copia o Kakashi del Sharingan" suspiro aburrido.

"Sharingan?" preguntaron todos y Kakashi mostró su sharingan.

" mi mejor amigo me lo obsequio por ascender a jounin mientras moría" soltando una sonrisa amarga.

"¿como se llamaba?" pregunto Sasuke curioso.

" fue el tercer doncel en nacer en el clan Uchiha, Uchiha Obito" Sasuke se sorprendió.

"el hermano mayor de Shisui" el jounin asintió.

"tu lo amabas" susurro Naruto, Hatake solo sonrió.

" dejemos de hablar cosas tristes" cambio de tema la Senju. " Kakashi, Iruka-san dijo quetendríamoss otro jounin que sería rotable, por lo que pude ser cual sea, cierto?."

" así es, mañana a las nueve en la torre Hokage, y tambien estara su sensei rotable" los cuatro genin asintieron complacidos. Naruto se quedo unos minutos más.

"encontraras de nuevo el amor Inu-aniki" abrazandolo.

"¿como?"

"reconocería ese cabello donde fuera" el Hatake rio.

"gracias otouto"

Al día siguiente conocieron a su primer jounin sensei rotable, un hombre llamado Ebisu, quien resultó ser un pervertido como Kakashi-sensei que gustaba de leer Icha Icha Paradise siendo el autor el mayor pervertido de todos, Jiraiya el sannin.

.

.

.

.


End file.
